


The Best Headache Cure

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has had a pretty bad day. Cecil helps. Then he helps some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Headache Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so feel free to yell at me for mistakes.

Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose to try and ward off the headache he knew was coming. It had been a long day of experiments, with readings and whatnot continuing to not make any sense, and while Carlos had become mostly used to this he still had days when it all got too much for him. Cecil's voice had been soothing him over the radio, but Cecil's show had finished about a half hour ago and since then he'd felt the headache lurking below his temples. 

Carlos had, quite frankly, had enough.

He pushed his chair back from the desk and switched off the microscope he'd been working with, taking out the sample and filing it away. 

"You going home, boss?" Jeanette, one of his team, asked, looking hopeful. 

"Sort of. I'm going to pop by Cecil's," he said, with barely a blush, trying to ignore her grin. "You can all pack up too if you want. I can't see us getting anything else done today."

"Sweet!" Jeanette said, hi-fiving Aziz, one of his other scientists, before packing up her own stuff. 

Carlos ran up to the apartment to grab a few things, then headed out towards Cecil's. 

When he arrived, Cecil met him at the door with a wide smile. "Carlos! I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

"Yeah, do you mind? I've just had a really long day and I wanted to see you." 

Cecil looked delighted. "Of course I don't mind! I always love to see you, you know that. Come in. Make yourself at home. I was just about to start on dinner. Steak and fries sound good?"

"Are you sure you have enough?" Carlos asked, suddenly worried that he was inconveniencing Cecil. Cecil seemed to notice his expression, because he went over and kissed Carlos softly. 

"I have plenty. I buy more than I need because I can always freeze it, right? Don't worry."

Carlos nodded. "Can I help?" 

"You can set the table," Cecil replied, gesturing towards it. So Carlos set the table as Cecil put the fries in the oven, then the two of them sat down as they waited until it was time to cook the steaks. 

"Why such a long day?" Cecil asked.

"Oh, the usual. Nothing was making any sense, no matter how we tested it or looked at it or poked at it. It gets a little wearing." 

"My poor Carlos," Cecil said, shaking his head. "I know what you need."

"You do?" 

"Mhm," Cecil replied, getting up from his seat and going to stand behind Carlos. "You need to get rid of all this tension in your shoulders."

Carlos nearly groaned from the sensation of Cecil's long fingers digging into his shoulders and back, massaging him and making him feel more relaxed than he had in days. He rolled his shoulders back into Cecil's grip, silently urging him on. It felt so good he lost track of time, and it only seemed a moment later when Cecil leaned down and murmured in his ear,

"Time to put the steaks on."

Cecil went over to the stove and began heating the pan as Carlos blinked sleepily, awakening from his reverie. He got up and wandered over behind Cecil, putting his arms around Cecil's waist as he began frying up the steaks. 

"Mmm, they look good," Carlos said, burying his nose into the nape of Cecil's neck and inhaling the soft scent of his skin before kissing it. "You look better."

"Are you saying you want to eat me up, Carlos?" Cecil asked playfully.

"Hmm, maybe later," Carlos replied, a hint of promise in his voice.

Cecil finished frying the steaks and Carlos got the plates ready for him to serve up. They ate in comfortable silence, with occasional observations about the weather (hot) and the steak (delicious). Eventually they finished, and both sat back with a satisfied sigh. 

"Right," said Carlos. "Washing up is my job since you cooked."

"Well, I'll dry," Cecil said decidedly, and they set to, the job taking slightly longer than necessary as they ended up chasing each other with handfuls of bubbles. Finally, however, they were done, and they settled on the sofa to watch some TV. 

They settled on an episode of _I Love Lucy_ , but Carlos couldn't concentrate. The headache which had threatened earlier was still lurking at the edges of his consciousness and he groaned softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"What's wrong?" Cecil asked, his voice laden with concern. 

"I've been fighting a headache all day," Carlos replied, smiling wanly over at his boyfriend. "Just when I think I've got rid of it, there it is." 

"Hmm. I think I know a good cure for that." Cecil's tone had turned mischievous. 

"Oh?" 

"Mhm." Cecil leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling back when Carlos tried to deepen the kiss. "Feel any better?"

"I don't know, I think I need another just to be sure," Carlos said, laughing, and Cecil pulled him into a slow, deep kiss that Carlos felt in his toes. 

"I think," Cecil murmured against Carlos's lips, "that we should probably go through to the bedroom."

Carlos hummed in agreement, and stood, pulling Cecil up with him. 

As soon as the bedroom door was shut behind them, Cecil pounced on Carlos, kissing him, hands wandering everywhere. They pulled apart just long enough to strip, then Carlos sat on the bed with Cecil straddling him, running his hands through Carlos's thick hair as they kissed. Cecil swivelled his hips, rubbing their cocks together, and Carlos gasped into his mouth. 

Cecil reached over to the drawer in the night stand and took out the lube and a condom, but Carlos shook his head. 

"Don't need a condom. Want to feel _you_."

"Are you sure?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we've both been tested, and came up negative for everything, so why not?"

"Why not indeed," Cecil said, leaning down to kiss Carlos again. He coated his fingers in lube and began to open Carlos up, teasing him with a single finger before adding a second. Carlos's head was flung back, his fists clutching at the sheets, as Cecil's long fingers rubbed against his prostate mercilessly. When Cecil added a third finger, Carlos whined and bucked his hips.

"More, Cecil. I need more - need you," he said breathlessly, and Cecil grinned down at him as he withdrew his fingers, hair falling into his eyes. He smeared lube over his cock then began to push inside Carlos, slowly easing his way in. Carlos bit his lip and clutched at Cecil's back as the sensations washed over him; feeling so full, so right when Cecil was inside him. 

Cecil was looking down at him, adoration in his gaze, and Carlos felt himself flush under the scrutiny. 

"I love you," Cecil said fondly.

"I know. I love you too, querido," Carlos replied, and Cecil leaned down to kiss him as he began to move his hips. 

Cecil fucked him slowly, cock rubbing against his prostate on every thrust, until Carlos was lost in a haze of pleasure. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, but as soon as he reached down to stroke himself Cecil was pulling his hand back up and holding it.

"Not time for that yet, my sweet Carlos," he murmured. "And I get to touch you when it is."

Carlos nodded his agreement, and Cecil sped up slightly, just enough to tease, before slowing back down again. 

They stayed that way for what felt to Carlos like hours, before Cecil leaned down and whispered, "Going to fuck you hard now, okay?" 

Carlos hissed out a "Yes," and Cecil began to speed up his thrusts, fucking him harder and faster. He reached down and began stroking Carlos's cock, and Carlos could feel his orgasm building, was getting closer, was right...there...

"Cecil!" he cried out, coming all over Cecil's hand and his own stomach. Cecil bit his lip and kept fucking him, as Carlos urged him on. "Come on, Cecil, come for me, cariño, come for me..." and suddenly Cecil was crying out as he came. 

They lay like that for a moment, before Cecil pulled out and moved to snuggle in to Carlos's side. Carlos shifted slightly so Cecil's head was pillowed on his chest, knowing that he would have to get up soon to clean up but not wanting the moment to end. 

"So," said Cecil, and Carlos could feel his smile against his skin. "Headache gone?"

Carlos laughed. It was.


End file.
